Fly Away From Here
by BeBeL Malfoy
Summary: SONG- O que acontece quando Draco resolve abrir mão de tudo em nome de uma certa ruiva? ((MTO MELOSA))


Fly away from here (Aerosmith)  
  
Gotta find a way (Preciso achar uma maneira) Yeah, I can't wait another day (Sim, eu não posso esperar outro dia) Ain't nothing gonna change (Nada irá mudar) If we stay 'round here (Se ficarmos por aqui)  
  
Draco acordou no meio da noite pensando que não agüentava mais. Sua cabeça explodia de dor. Ele decidira. Não queria mais ser um típico Malfoy, arrogante, seguidor das Artes das Trevas. Não se sentira disposto, até então, a pôr seu orgulho de lado e admitir para si mesmo que queria abandonar o conforto e o luxo que sempre teve. Mas fora a gota d'água. Além do mais, queria independência, e sabia que nunca teria tal coisa vivendo sob a proteção de seu pai. Não era só por ela. Era pelos dois. Era pela felicidade que ele acreditava merecer. Ele havia decidido. Iria embora e, se possível, nunca mais voltaria.  
  
Gotta do what it takes (Tenho que fazer o que é preciso) Cuz it's all in our hands (Porque está tudo em nossas mãos) We all make mistakes (Todos nós cometemos erros) Yeah, but's never too late (Sim, mas nunca é tarde demais) To start again, take another breath (Começar de novo, respirar outra vez) And say another prayer (E dizer outra prece)  
  
Seu único receio era que ela não aceitasse. Separar-se da família seria muito difícil para ela. Afinal, ela era tão apegada à mãe... Mas tinha que dar certo, ele tinha que fugir do "inferno" que era a residência dos Malfoy. E queria que fosse com ela. Eles tinham brigado havia uma semana. Mas depois de três anos de namoro, ele sabia que em poucos dias voltariam às boas, e queria que esse dia fosse hoje. Se ele precisasse se ajoelhar para convencê-la a ir com ele, ele certamente o faria. Só queria que ela estivesse com ele essa noite. Levantou-se e trocou de roupa. Respirou fundo e então deixou seu quarto.  
  
If this life gets any harder now (Se esse vida ficar mais difícil agora) It ain't, no, never mind (Não, não se importe) You got me by your side (Você me tem ao seu lado) And any time you want (E qualquer hora que você quiser) Yeah, we catch a train and find a better place, yeah (Sim, nós pegamos um trem e achamos um lugar melhor, sim)  
  
Gina Weasley acordou assustada, faltava menos de uma hora para o alvorecer. Uma coruja bicava insistentemente sua janela. Atordoada, Gina abriu a janela para a coruja entrar. A ave deu uma volta no pequeno quarto de Gina, jogou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado em cima da garota e saiu voando pela janela. Gina foi até a janela esperando ver a coruja voando em direção às nuvens, mas, para sua surpresa, a bela coruja negra tão conhecida mergulhou em direção ao solo. O coração da garota deu um pulo. Olhou para baixo e o viu lá. Os cabelos despenteados, segurando uma vassoura na mão e a coruja negra pisando sobre seus ombros. Mais que depressa, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível.  
  
'Cause we won't let nothing or no one (Porque não deixaremos nada ou ninguém) Keep getting' us down (Continuar nos entristecendo) Maybe you and I (Talvez eu e você) Can pack our bags and hit the sky (Podemos fazer nossas malas e atingir o céu)  
  
Assim que ela se aproximou dele, ele largou a vassoura e correu em sua direção, fazendo a coruja piar alto e sair voando. Ele fez que ia abraçá- la, mas ela o fez parar e os dois se encararam durante alguns segundos. Apesar da briga que tiveram, ela tinha certeza, ao olhar nos seus olhos cinzentos e profundos, que ele estava arrependido. Os dois estavam, e sabiam perfeitamente disso. Então eles se abraçaram por alguns instantes, e ela finalmente perguntou o que ele estava fazendo ali, àquela hora da madrugada. Ele a queria consigo naquele momento. Havia tomado uma decisão irreversível em sua vida e queria pensar sobre o que faria do lado dela. Queria que ela fosse com ele para qualquer lugar. Ela subiu ao quarto, rabiscou um bilhete para sua mãe, trocou de roupa e disparou de volta ao quintal. Ele já estava montado na vassoura. Subiu atrás dele, segurou na sua cintura e ele deu um impulso.  
  
And fly away from here (E voar para longe daqui) Anywhere, yeah I don't care (Qualquer lugar, sim eu não ligo) We'll just fly away from here (Nós só voaremos para longe daqui) Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere (Nossas esperanças e sonhos estão lá fora em algum lugar) Won't let time pass us by (Não deixaremos o tempo passar por nós) We'll just fly (Nós só voaremos)  
  
Estavam voando havia dez minutos, nenhum dos dois diziam nada. Draco embicou a vassoura para baixo e em poucos segundos eles pousaram na grama macia, num lugar que nenhum dos dois sabia onde era. Eles sentaram na grama, se abraçaram e observaram o nascer do sol. Era incrível como estar ali num lugar desconhecido e com Gina ao seu lado podia reconfortá-lo. Por ora, seus problemas estavam resolvidos.  
  
Notas finais: Nossa, ficou bem melodramática né?! Rs... Escrevi tem um tempinho, acho que tava carente demais (mais rs) Putz, eu não acho que o Draco se ajoelharia nem pro Voldemort, quanto mais pra uma garota! A próxima vai ficar melhor, prometo... Justo eu, que vivo falando de fics surreais, escrevi uma digna de todas as minhas críticas rs rs rs... E eu amo de paixão essa música do Aerosmith, muito linda! Ah queria mandar um beijão pra Satine, que betou, pra Juli, minha nova amiga, pra Biba, pq ela eh mto legal (rs e mais rs) e pra minhas amigonas do coração que me acompanham na minha Pottermania, a Laís e a Clarissa Black.... amo vcs lindas!!! 


End file.
